Derelict
by Ginger-feet
Summary: They are both in ruins and now -   She lives only to protect him. He protects only so he can remember.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: RESCUE PLANE**

The darkness has enveloped the sky and the rain fell hardly on the road. Many women are awaiting the last rescue plane to arrive and they hope that it will bring relief to the country while they break the good news that they have won. Most of all, they hope it will bring peace to them – the wives who were left behind.

However, Sakura was not given the time to hang on to that hope. She needs to move as planes endlessly reach its touchdown. She gives prescriptions to every soldier that landed from the rescue plane. It was good in a way; it urged her to keep the worry at the back of her mind.

Stretchers and wheelchairs roam to find soldiers needing help. Sakura bent down and flashed the light to the soldier's eye.

"His left eye is not responding to the light but the other eye seems ok. Patch the wounded eye for now." She commanded the nurse.

"Next!", she shouted. It seems like forever but she's not complaining. She loves medicine as much as she loves the reason why she chose it.

She looked at her ring.

_Please be safe. Please be safe._ Call it a mantra, a prayer, whatever that will work. She filled her lungs with air before focusing her head back to the situation. It was those little moments that she gives herself the luxury of prayer.

Another wheelchair came to her. She swallowed hard at the sight. The man's right arm was hanging loosely almost disentangled.

Sakura looked at the assisting nurse. She didn't need to tell anything. They both know that it has to be amputated but there are no words to ease the terrible truth. _War should never be a choice. It was a useless sacrifice where winning is never a triumphant fete at all, _she thought.

She snapped back to reality and nods at the nurse. The nurse quietly pushed the wheelchair to the camp for the operation schedule. She wiped her eyes and was about to attend to the next soldier when the sound of the last plane came.

Her mind, like an automated clockwork, briefed everyone to take their posts. Everybody knew the drill, at least for this last plane.

Before signing up for the position that has been offered for years she made an arrangement to the Military Head, Nara Shikamura. It was hard to propose an arrangement to the man. He was brilliant and the best strategist but her resolve cannot be outdone.

4 years ago:

"If I'm going to take this position, you have to promise me one thing and I promise you that your men will have a higher probability of survival and recuperation."

"Go on", The leader said lazily.

"Every time my fiancé leaves, I will personally check him up. Every time he arrives, unwounded, I will check him up. In the event that he comes back wounded, which I hope I will never see, he will have my undivided attention."

She was observing him like a hawk, for any movement that might say that he is not going to approve and she'll leave.

Shika stared back. "How do you suppose to prove that other nurses are capable and no soldiers will be neglected and harmed while you are mending your beloved?"

She smiled, expecting that he will ask her that, and said, " I will train them for three years straight and assess each one. I will personally certify those who can administer operations and delicate surgeries. Every doctor and nurse will be up-skilled and updated in the field and no mediocre can be granted access to any hospital in the city – not without my certification."

"But your fiancé leaves for a mission today and he may be back the next week. None will be ready by then therefore undivided attention to one man is a luxury you cannot afford."

She slammed her palm to the officer's desk and put the other hand to her hip and smugly said, "Then, he isn't going anywhere until I finish."

– And her wish is their command.

"Wave 1 take.." Sakura looks at the list she has prepared, "Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi". The nurses hurriedly went to fetch the assigned soldiers.

"Wave 2, Neji Hyuuga and Kakashi Hitake"

She pointed the last 2 nurses and directed to the patients, "Wave 3, Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka ; Wave 4"

She stopped mid-sentence when Uchiha Sasuke walked down. She was robbed off of speech. She stood their gaping at the sight before her. Sasuke was tattered, bloody and bruised. He was looking as if he was going to faint but holding it together for the almost lifeless man he was carrying.

This was what she has prepared for everyday and the choking feeling was just another thing she practiced to control. She was precise with her direction, every nurse and every doctor. It doesn't matter that she was crying like crazy. It doesn't matter that she was sobbing like she was going to be out of breath any minute. What matters is that she disseminates the work so she can focus to what is really important.

"Shizune, please take the wheelchair and see to his needs." She nodded at him in understanding.

Her efficiency peaked as she hurries for the time to attend to the only man she wants to heal at that very moment.

She then bent down and cradled him as she whispers, "Cling to life, please. Cling to me. Na-ru-to!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: REVELATIONS**

The cardiac monitor was sending a regular beat. It was the best consolation Sakura could ask for. Naruto is safe, at least for now.

Last night was tedious. She stitched him up and made necessary operations. She nearly lost him in there but it didn't happen. It won't happen, not when she's calling the shots. This what she has signed up for and he was the biggest reason for it. It was selfish but the government has its fair share of the selfishness. Aren't they using her knowing she will comply just so Naruto can be saved?

Her head was slumped on the side of the bed while holding Naruto's hand. The small beeping of her alarm clock roused her from sleep. It was time to administer another shot of medicine.

"Good morning, Naruto", it wasn't cheery. It was a simple greeting that honestly expressed her sadness and worry. There was no need to hide it not because he can't hear it but because it was like that for both of them. No lies.

She rounded the bed and picked up her notes reviewing the statistics of the monitor. Then she looked at him, really, for the first time after last night. There was a tube in his mouth, his head covered with gauze, wounds all over his body. She hasn't asked what happened yet. How, in the name of God, was Naruto badly beaten when everyone else wasn't even half of what he is right now.

She walked near him, her lips at his ear, "You can wake up now, ok? Anytime you like and I'll just be here waiting." She was stroking his hair then placed a kiss on his temple.

A loud knock made her stood up. It was Shizune.

"Sakura, Shikimaru wants an audience with you." Sakura nodded. She glanced back at Naruto before heading out of the room.

It wasn't common that Shikimaru asks for an audience, much more that Sakura is with almost everyone from the last plane. As soon as she enters, Kiba, Shino and Choji were dismissed. Only Neji, Kakashi and Sasuke remained. She made her way through the room and settled on the sofa on the side. They were semi-circular in position, a good position for discussion and for facial reaction analysis. She knows this because Nara doesn't move without any reason. He was always 5 steps ahead and knowing at least a step of his plan gave her confidence. Perhaps this was all because of Naruto's condition or much more.

"Let's start, I don't have all day. Major Kakashi?" Nara imposed.

Kakashi stood leaning on the wall with his weight on his back, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were distant trying to recall the events prior last night.

"As you all know, except for Dr. Sakura," he said eyeing her. "—it was a secret mission. The mission was to annihilate potential soldiers from the Sand Village."

Sakura made a labored breath. Naruto didn't tell her where he was going. He didn't lie, yes, but he didn't tell the truth either. Sand Village has a brute military force. They are not as good as Nara but they have the military power thousand times over Konoha.

"They were surprised, yes", Kakashi continued then gritted his teeth.  
>"—But we were more surprised to see that everyone was a potential soldier. None exempted. Woman, children, everyone."<p>

"None spared." Neji added. He was so mad. Who wouldn't be?

Kakashi continued the narration.

"Infants were placed in the center of the village. They were prized by the village and it was alright. We wouldn't have harmed them anyway. But at the age of 5, children, boy or girl, are placed in the front line. They knew we wouldn't attack but –"

Sakura cut him off – "but you did?" She was mad at them. She was selfish but not heartless. She cannot kill a child even if it was for Naruto.

"How could you Major Kakashi? It was a bait and you should have known!" She yelled at him, at them for their stupidity but Sasuke was too tired of everything. From the moment they have arrived, he knew that they will be judged, accused without the benefit of investigation. He doesn't even know why this woman has to be here anyway. He despises her. Her selfishness and now her judgement.

"Your judgments are misplaced." Sasuke said non-committal but eyes intensely penetrating Sakura.

"—They are children but their skills are of a higher level than most of our soldiers, commander" Sasuke finished directing his reason to Shika.

"Most of our men are badly wounded, lost eyes—", Sakura noted what happened to Neji.  
>"lost a limb, not able to walk and some have suffered worse" He let the last word hung for Sakura to absorb. Of course! He was talking about Naruto and it was a brilliant maneuver of the conversation.<p>

Shikamaru eyed everyone, the play of emotions kept inside his head for further analysis. He knew it'll be easy to read them. But he was astounded that the Uchiha heir could give so much feeling. Sand Village. Suna, could really have made something inhumane.

"So what was your move after?", he asked.

Kakashi answered, "We fought back only those who are directly assaulting us and went further deep to find their leader."

"-And did you find him?" He said inspecting. Their fists clenched and their heads bowed almost in shame.

"We did not.", they chorused in response.

Sakura sighed again. This time confusion dawned on her. If the leader wasn't even there, why is there a lot of casualties? Why is Naruto beaten to a pulp? Surely no child, even with high level military skills can do that. Not to Naruto, No. He was from the top level Konoha soldier.

She creased her brow, "Then why the casualty? Why is Naruto brought back almost dead?"

Silence filled the room. This was what's bugging Shika from the very start. The reports submitted to him have too much loopholes - children as soldiers, too many of them, guilt of killing innocents kicking in and preventing them any sort of huge attack. There was something they couldn't write off in the report. Something he has to find out.

Neji swallowed hard before answering.

"Sakura, you have to realize that knowing what we have to tell you will make you our ally. You cannot back out not when we have started. You either leave now or you hear it."

Though Neji was blinded because of the attack, his white eyes were like looking at her penetrating her soul, trying to assess if she was worth the truth they were about to tell. She could disregard any and all of these. She was curious but she thinks only of herself and Naruto before others. If Naruto wasn't there lying unconscious, she could have waved them off but knowing that there was something or someone that hurt Naruto told her to hear the rest of it and avenge him. She wasn't the strongest and she's not even trained but she knows there are some things that she can do that no else can…

She decided to become their ally. Their voices are now hushed down for secrecy purposes. There was no time to comment. She just listened and absorbed everything in. She couldn't believe her ears at first but she let it slide.

The secret mission was supposed to be a surprise on Suna, Sand Village. They wanted to weaken the military power of Sand to avoid its further use to terrorize nearby villages. But when they arrived, Suna is 80% soldiers and 20% infants, leader missing and what's appalling was that Konoha breed this soldiers themselves. Under the orders of Konoha advisors, there are soldiers brought to Suna 3 years ago, raided the village, threatened and cut their supplies until their leader cannot hold off much longer and surrendered himself in the condition that the Village survives. – And they did. But now, Suna is being used by Konoha elders to start war against, not only with villages, but with neighboring country as well. With the vast military force Suna has, they are made puppets and have to face death and casualty faster than they can reproduce. Worst, Konoha's military force, hell, even the government must not have known of this. What they thought they are preventing, their advisors were creating.

At the residence of the leader, when they thought they could capture him, Naruto who was leading the men, were trapped. Bombs and overkill swallowed the troop. Neji was there too, hence the blindness, so was Kakashi and his wounded face that made him decide to wear a mask. It was only Sasuke who was the luckiest of them all with his back with burns and some cuts. He was the last to go in and even if it was hard to admit, he saved them all.

The meeting ended with heavy hearts. It was one thing to be ensnared, but betrayal is another thing. They say that military is like a lover to its country and when betrayal is what they get in return, they retaliate with mutiny.

Neji and Shika remained in the room. They are the best tactician not just in Konoha. They are hailed even outside of the country. Kakashi on the other hand chose to retire which left Sakura and Sasuke in the hallway.

She knew he hated her; he was very open about it. But she knows she has to apologize as well and thank him for bringing Naruto back, back to her.

She looked at the ground, "I'm soo-.

"Save it." Sasuke interrupted.

She took a deep breath before going on but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I saved Naruto because he is a soldier like I am and more because he is a friend. But if it was any different and he is needed to be sacrificed, I will."

With finality, he walked faster and went to his quarters.

Sakura wiped her tears. He said she shouldn't judge him. Well, that goes both ways. He doesn't know what happened to Naruto. He has no idea what they did to him…

Sakura went back to the room only to find a thrashing Naruto. She looked for someone in the room. There was only Shizune. She might have been administering the shot when Naruto woke up.

"Naruto, stop it!" She yelled. She ran towards him and embraced him but he was too strong. She was instantly thrown to the ground.

"Shizune, ask for help. I'll try to calm him down."

Shizune ran towards the door and shouted help in the hallway. Sakura scanned the room looking for anything to calm him or sedate him. But all of those where on the other side of Naruto and going there is futile.

Naruto pulled his hose, knocked his dextrose and was removing his bindings. His head was bleeding because of the movements he was making. He was on berserk.

"Naruto, you have to calm down. Listen to me, please." Sakura was pleading but half of her mind was looking for anything to stop him.

The door opened and Sasuke went in. He captured Naruto which made Naruto wilder. Sasuke got a hold of his two hands and stretched it backward making him immobile. He kneaded his knees to Naruto's leg so he can't stand. Naruto cried in pain.

Sakura wrenched in pain at the sight. So she did the only thing to help him, she injected an anesthesia on his spine as Sasuke moved him to a shrimp position. She whimpered as she watches him lose energy and submit to sleep.

Knowing that Sakura can't do anything at the moment, Sasuke carried Naruto back to his bed and asked Shizune to put his hoses back. He ushered Sakura outside the room.

Outside the camp, with coffee in hand and a blanket on her shoulders, Sakura sat beside Sasuke in silence. She was just looking at the skies while savoring the heat from the cup.

"Do you know why I protect Naruto so much?", she asked.

"—Cause you're her fiancée." He said automatically. Everyone knew it. It was kind of a law passed by Sakura and thereby no one touches Naruto.

"Fiancees do not protect, they love. But Naruto, he is all I ever have. He saved me from the clutches of Sound 10 years ago.I was Kabuto's slave. Even without training, Naruto rescued me but he failed and he was brought in for several experiments and torture. I was so ashamed that I cannot do anything."

Sasuke looked at her. He knew Kabuto and he knew Sound. Until now, they are creating some sort of fortress. If Suna has the military power, Sound has Science as their ally. He didn't know that Sakura had been part of the rescued children 10 years ago. He never thought Naruto was part of it either. He was too happy to be a tortured soul.

Sakura sobbed not being able to contain her pain. She was looking at him, her eyes full of anguish and hate, gleaming in her jade jaded eyes.

"If you where there, you would hear him crying out wanting death. You can hear the lashes when they want him awake. You can hear the thud of his head when they want him asleep. It was all for the laboratory experiment. I heard Kabuto saying that Naruto has the stamina of the nine-tails."

She smiled at this. Sasuke urged her to sip her coffee and she complied. Then, she moved forward.

"It was because of Konoha we are alive." She grew sad because of this and because of what she knew now.

"But now it is Konoha that will see to our death." Sasuke replied.

It was her turn to look at him and she shivered by the coldness that radiates from him.

She stood up and placed her blanket on his shoulder before she went in. He just stared in the darkness fuming.

_This wasn't the first betrayal Sakura, Naruto. _

Then he stood when he felt the drops of rain soaking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: PROTECTION**

The night is cold but he was sweating so much – because of fear or anticipation, he doesn't know. All he knows is that he needs to find his brother. Sasuke ran, ran like hell. He can't see anything but his ears are peaked to hear even the slightest movement. He was trained young, as young as three and though he never really liked training then, he was competitive enough to try and earn his father's approval.

Itachi, his brother, at the age of 13 was able to enter military and was given missions. They weren't class A missions but they were important enough that he gained credits for every mission accomplished. That was what Sasuke aimed for.

He heard tiptoes 8 yards ahead of him. Instantly, he pushed himself to the walls. Then when the tiptoe sounds ended, he hurriedly ran blindly to whatever was in front of him. Then out of the blue, he was seeing pool of blood. He screamed. He cannot feel any pain; he wasn't wounded yet there was a suffocating feeling inside. As if he recognizes who owns the blood. He continued running this time in the presence of blood. It doesn't stench but he so wanted to puke.

When he arrived at the hall, he almost fainted. It was a mountain of dead people, Konoha soldiers, specifically Uchihas. His tears flooded, he was drowning and he was losing his mind.

His eyes took it all in, memorizing every detail of the dead. Unconsciously, he was looking for someone he could recognize but praying so hard that he wouldn't be able to. It was denial. The sad truth was he knew every head – a neighbor, a colleague of his mother, a friend of his father, the mansion caretaker even.

It was murder.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted. He saw them, limbs disconnected, blood clotted from too much beating.

Footsteps were coming; he nervously went underneath his mom asking her the favor of protection even in death. But very familiar eyes of a boy looked straight at him – knew he was there without even searching. Then he did the most unfathomable thing, he pointed straight through him and tell on him. That boy that bears the same eyes as him, his brother - Itachi.

He woke up inside a human test tube with hose attached to his nose for breathing. The place was full of human tubes and test tubes bearing parts of the body. His eyes wandered but a man who wore eyeglasses saw him and immediately placed a medicine on the tube. His eyes drooped slowly but before it closes, he saw a boy being brought in. The boy was blonde with somewhat like whiskers and very unconscious – Naruto.

A soft knock woke Sasuke up but he just stayed still lying trying to engrave the details of his dreams. He let the morning sun soak his pale skin and let it blind his eyes until he has to shut it close. It was painful to remember, the gore of that night, but he chose not to forget. Justice must be served.

A louder knock got him out of reverie; he rose to a sitting position.

Sakura went in holding a tray of breakfast. She was avoiding his eyes, he noted.

"Good morning Sakura." He stood and walked towards her wanting to get the tray.

"Thank you for the breakfast but you didn't have to; I was on my way down." He said politely. He was about to take the tray but Sakura took it.

Then she looked at him, her brows creased and the dark tint under her eyes apparent. She just stared holding out the tray then breathed.

"I'm going to say this just this once so you better listen well." He raised his brows questioning the demand. It was too early in the morning for anything much more a demand but she looked serious so he let her be.

"I'm sorry for yesterday", she said still holding the tray.

"It's fine."

He was now sitting at the edge of the bed knowing that it was nonsense to take the tray.

"Don't interrupt!", she shouted. "—I only have a minute before my pride kicks in and I might not finish this."  
>Sakura walked closer to him still holding out the tray.<p>

"—Thank you for helping Naruto."

"I will always help him."

"I told you not to interrupt, "she breathed before continuing, "Not just for yesterday but also for the mission. I would have lost him and I can't, you know that."

He only nodded. He knew but then again everybody else does, that Naruto can never part with this girl. Every mission, he always talks about her. In a way, more soldiers have been attracted to Sakura but they knew that it ends there. Sakura is for Naruto and vice versa. Although if you look at them from afar, you cannot think of them as lovers, they were more of a sibling but testing it wouldn't matter. It would be a lost cause; they are each other's world. No one can enter.

Sasuke looked sideways at the peaking morning light. Then he remembered about his dream, Naruto.

"How is Naruto?"

Sakura bent her head. "Still sleeping", she joked. "He must be having a very pleasant dream and doesn't want to wake up yet."

He smiled at her effort to make a light of things.

"You can go back down now. I'll just eat this and follow in a bit." He said chewing the bread already.

She stopped at the door then snickered, " You should, Shika is holding a meeting in 2 minutes", then closed the door behind her.

Sasuke growled and devoured everything. He was cursing Sakura for not telling him abruptly. Shika is known for his laziness and promptness. He doesn't want him barging in to his room to hold the meeting there just so they can save time waiting for him.

"Hell!"

Shika waved the sheets of paper in front of them. Seated were: Kakashi, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke.

"This is the bulk of report for the last mission. As you know, all of the things written here are fabricated."

They all nodded. Shika looked at them to let his statement sink in.

"But there is a truth out there. Truth that we haven't yet discovered. All we know is that a part of Konoha is behind the military power of Suna. Their reason, I do not know. Their motives, I haven't got a clue. But I have my theories."

Sakura bowed down. She knows something but is sure as hell not giving it out to this people without knowing how they are going to utilize the information. She has to make sure Naruto is safe or the truth dies with her.

Sasuke watched her.

"What are your theories?" Kakashi asked.

Shika pulled the cabinet drawer and presented several photos. They were photos of children with body parts and organs missing. They are from different villages, one child still have his ID pinned to the collar of his shirt. From Rain.

All of them shivered at this. Victims were practically children, not 12 not 10 but 4-5 years of age give or take.

Blinded from the last mission, Kakashi described the photos to Neji.

"Kakashi, can you describe the place or anything that you can see from the pictures?" Neji requested.

Sakura trembled. She knew that more discoveries will lead to one thing -the event 10 years ago. She abruptly stood and excused herself. She said she would get sick just looking at the pictures but Sasuke knew better. He followed her out.

Sakura almost ran towards the clinic. Her heart was beating so fast she needed to take more breaths to keep pace.

_We need to go now Naruto. Now. _She told herself this as if Naruto could hear them and wake up. She entered the door and packed her and Naruto's belongings. All clothes were removed from the hangers and tossed inside the bag. They must escape, she thought. She pulled the tubes from Naruto and took some of the unopened vials in her bag. She rounded his bed and looked at the cardiac monitor and wrote it to her notepad. She strutted towards the other end of the room to get her stethoscope and did some last minute checkup. She went to the side of his bed, lifted him up and kissed him on the lips hard. She knew Naruto was no sleeping beauty. But they said that important actions usually waken the sleeping. She just hopes that this applies even to those drugged to oblivion.

Years ago, at Sakura's discovery of the mixture of epidural, strongest sedative, and sleeping serum, she asked Naruto if she can administer it in case of emergency.

Naruto just looked at the horizon and smiled.

"If you think it has to be done, then yes." They were seating on a meadow overlooking Konoha.

Sakura went behind him and gently wound her arms around him. "Every discovery, every research is for your protection. Don't you believe me?"

He held her hands. "I do. But sometimes, I would rather fight those who want something from me than let you take all the burden."

Sakura enclosed him tighter to the embrace. "It's not a burden. Don't call it like that!"  
>"You know what I mean" he said with finality. Sakura placed her face at the crook of his neck sobbing.<p>

"Naruto, please." She whispered to his ear and pleaded then she kissed him again, tears streaming down her face. She was nervous as hell. She doesn't know what will the team do to him? Will they give him another mission as bait perhaps? Will they surrender him, like a sacrificial lamb that will redeem everyone else? One thing was for sure, they wouldn't be here to find out.

"Naruto…" She gripped his arms hard. She wanted to scream but she can't.

She went to the cabinet across the bed and unlatched some of the secret doors where she was hiding a spare wheelchair. She pulled it out and went to grab Naruto. He was heavy but she was able to seat him, though ungracefully. She locked the front door of the clinic then wheeled Naruto through the back door.

Before she could even turn the knob, the door banged unceremoniously with Sasuke looking ready to kill.

"Let us pass, please."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's knees to wheel him back to the room.

"Sasuke please, Naruto is your comrade. He is your partner for Christ's sake!" She wheeled him forward but Sasuke just keeps blocking.

"Step away Uchiha or I'll use my scalpel on you!" Sasuke closed the door behind him and threw Naruto and the wheelchair to the side. He grabbed Sakura which was about to hit him with the metal dextrose stand.

"Think of what you're doing, Sakura. They'll hunt you. Not Nara, Not Hyuuga. Not Kakashi. Those you fear the most will track you down and they will take him away."

She stared at him angry for the truth that he was telling. "Not when I'm around", she hissed.

"Your scalpel can't harm anyone."

"I'll strike their neck "

"You won't even reach them"

Sasuke carried Naruto back to the bed.

"Put the hose back", he commanded. She didn't move. "Put it back or I'll put it somewhere else!"

He snapped at her and she did as told. She looked at him, watching the anger plastered on his face.

"How can you be so sure they won't harm him?"

"I won't let them." Sasuke put the wheelchair back to the cabinet, though not on her secret cabinet door.

"Because he's your friend?"

"I wouldn't go that far for a friend."

"Then why?"

"I need something from him."

They stared at each other. She doesn't trust him. It could be a bluff. Well, of course it was a bluff! But an offer of protection can very well come in handy. Whatever it is that Sasuke needed, he'll need it with Naruto awake and speaking and she could always drug Naruto so he can have Sasuke's protection as long as he needed.

She finished Naruto's bed and all then went out leaving Sasuke alone.

Sakura went back inside the meeting room. Neji, Shika and Kakashi weren't quite finished with the brainstorming.

"I remember a place very similar to what you described. " Neji stated. Sakura looked at him. She knew the event 10 years ago will be dug up. She has to think of a way to dissuade them that Naruto plays an important part in this mission.

As if on cue, Neji turned to Sakura. He doesn't see her but he senses her.

"Look at the pictures; I'm sure you'll remember something." Sakura nodded. She turned photo after photo. They were horrible. She swallowed hard preventing any sound coming from her. What can she do? She knew that these children needed justice and help like they did 10 years ago. But giving Naruto wouldn't end it.

"It's a laboratory." She stated.

"Dig deeper, Sakura. Remember which laboratory is that." Neji pushed.

"It's not Sand or Snow. I've been there for medical conferences for the past 3 years." She was trying to mislead them. Working on her avenue of escape when she finds one.

"Think of others." This time Kakashi was the one to instruct. Shika wrote a list of the villages and placed and x mark on Sand and Snow.

Shika called Sakura, "Look at the board, Sakura. Describe the lab for each village. You might not recognize it from the picture because it's just a part of a bigger laboratory venue."

Sakura described what she remembered from each village. She hasn't been on Sound for the last 10 years and wouldn't want to be, so Sound was dropped.

The meeting ended around night time. There wasn't a big leap from the brainstorm but Shika has theories that he'd rather not disclose to the group. If this group couldn't even afford to trust each other, it will just become a suicide mission. Lack of information is better than fabricated stories. Manipulation of unexpected scenarios is always easier than false truths that can mislead them. Those four knew a lot than they are willing to spill. Progress could have been better if not for their personal issues.

Sakura went back to the clinic to check on Naruto. The light was dimmer but she knew the figure sitting beside him was Sasuke's. She sighed. She was too tired.

Sasuke woke at the turning of the knob and abruptly asked, "How did it go?"

Sakura went to the side table to pick up her notes. "You should've been there."

"I was protecting Naruto. I told you I would"

She rolled her eyes, "right".

"So what happened?" He persistently asked.

She noted the cardiac monitor and placed the note back first then looked at him. "Let's talk over dinner".

At dinner, Sakura retold the details of the meeting. She so wanted to confide to Sasuke. Naruto was right, it was a burden. Not the type of burden she wouldn't want to carry. But reality is telling her that she is not enough to protect him. It hurts to realize that but knowing it as early as know is leverage. If only Sasuke is trustworthy.

She recalled the last time she trusted someone. Funny thing is, she can't remember 'cause there wasn't one. Naruto was her only secret keeper and his, her. Good thing for Naruto because he was freer. He joined missions, met people but Sakura chose to seclude herself from the world, a world where no one can reach her. It was just now that she realizes the loneliness if Naruto wasn't around.

"Are you sure you haven't seen the place, the laboratory?" Sasuke said curiously.

Her fork in between her teeth, she tried to recall every single lab she can but none seems to surface. Well, there is one. Perhaps, that she can tell to Sasuke. Just to test the water, she told herself.

"Sound"

"It's an intriguing thought. Why didn't you tell them?" Sasuke ate his dessert, a tomato, while thinking deeply.

"It's impossible." She defended.

"How come?"

"—10 years ago, when Kakashi rescued the children, they destroyed pretty much everything. Neji knows this as well. That's why I keep on wondering why the hell he has been so persistent with his interrogation."

Of course, it was confusing for her. But Sasuke knew better.

"They saved and destroyed everyone. They didn't leave anyone." She looked at him telling him that she was telling the truth. But what she's about to hear will tip the scales of her truth.

He stared at her.

She stared at him at squinted trying to read him but she couldn't.

"We saved everyone, Sasuke. I swear." She confirmed strongly almost shouting.

"Well, I wasn't".


End file.
